The Twisted Side of SD
by sky12isfalling
Summary: Desperate in love, Sissi kidnaps Yumi to get her 'out of the way' so she and Ulrich can be together. Will Yumi make it out alive? Will Ulrich turn to the dark side?
1. Prologue

-1The Twisted Side of S.D

Prologue: The Kidnapping

At the house of the Ishiyama's, Yumi was asleep in her bed. Then, a mysterious person started to open the window. When the person came in, he fell to the ground, Yumi woke up and yanked off his mask. When Yumi saw the persons face, she realized that it was a she. She kicked Yumi in the head, and was knocked out cold. She put her mask back on. She tied a rope around Yumi's waist and slide her down the window and gently dropped her on the ground. Then, she climbed down a branch, came to the ground. She put Yumi in a bag and dragged her off.


	2. Chapter 1

**The Twisted Side of S.D **

**Chapter 1:The Plan **

When Yumi woke up, she found herself tied both hand and feet in a bed that felt like it could barely be moved. She saw a dark figure standing in front of her that hardly moved an inch.

The figure said in a dark voice, "Well, what do you have to say for yourself Yumi?"

Yumi replied, "Sissi, please stop with the creepy dark voice, its stupid."

Sissi stepped in the light and said, "Really, almost as stupid as how I kicked your butt to get you here in the first place."

Yumi with a furious look on her face got up and said, "Do you wanna get your butt kicked?"

"Maybe if you hadn't been after what I wanted to begin with, you wouldn't be here in the first place," Said Sissi.

Yumi replied, "If this is another attempt to get Ulrich to fall in love with you, you've gone low this time Sissi."

Sissi said, "Oh, this is not just an attempt to make him love me. This is a full proof, highly thought out plan."

Yumi said, "So, your thought plan involves keeping me here tied to a bed to keep me away from Ulrich. Its only a matter of time before the cops come looking for me."

Sissi said, "Please, the day they find you here is when Ulrich tries to find you."

Yumi said, "Sissi, I wanna tell you a little secret that Ulrich told me about you."

When Sissi went close to Yumi, Yumi threw her forehead onto Sissi's face. Sissi winced in pain from what happened. Then after Sissi got over the pain, Sissi slapped Yumi across the cheek.

Sissi said, "Like to stay and hit you again, but I gotta go."

Yumi shouted to get her to come back to her, but she already left.

While walking in the hallway, she could still hear Yumi screaming. Sissi said to herself, "Relax, its just for a day or two."

When Sissi reached the end of the hallway, she walked up a short flight of stairs, she opened a door, then was outside. After she closed the door, she put a lock on the door and the other door so that Yumi couldn't escape.

Sissi left the house and went into the cab.

The cab driver said, "So, why do you keep your cat in you storm cellar again?"

Sissi said, "so that he doesn't get disturbed by either the thunder or the lightning."

The cab drivers second question was, "So what was in that big bag you put in the trunk."

Sissi replied, "A lot of cat food that'll last for a long time."

The cab driver then started to drive away from the house and towards the school.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:The Heart wants what the Heart wants

Ulrich was walking over to Yumi's house to walk with her to school. When Ulrich knocked on the door, Yumi's mom answered the door.

Ulrich said, "Hi, is Yumi home I wanted to walk her to school?"

Yumi's mom said, "Oh, I thought she was with you because she wasn't in her room when I woke up."

Ulrich knew that something was wrong, so he improvised by saying, "Maybe she went to school early to catch up on some things."

Yumi's mom replied, "Maybe your right, goodbye." And then closed the door.

As Ulrich left the house, a paper airplane flew out of no where and hit him in the back of the head. Ulrich looked around and saw no one around him. When he opened the letter, it said…

_I always wanted to say this and I figured this would be a good chance. _

_I'm the one and only girl in your life that you want but your too blind to admit it because there's someone standing in the way of our love. _

_I plan to make you mine soon, but while I do that I want you to do me a favor. _

_I want you to wait for me. _

As Ulrich finished reading the note, he folded it up and placed it in his pocket. And as he walked away, Sissi stepped out from the bushes with a pleasant smile on her face.

Sissi said, "Ulrich, pretty soon you'll be all mine, once I get that ingrate out of the way."

At the cafeteria, Ulrich asked everyone, "Do you guy's know where Yumi is, she wasn't at here house and she's not here either?"

They all said no, Ulrich was starting to get worried.

Ulrich said, "I'm gonna go check her bedroom."

As Ulrich was making his way to Yumi's bedroom, someone was already there waiting for him. As he got there, he looked around the room and saw Sissi sitting in her chair.

Ulrich said, "Sissi, what are you doing here?"

Sissi said, "I just wanted to know why your wasting your time trying to find Yumi, when you could be with someone else, someone more hotter."

Ulrich said, "Why don't you go find someone who's _actually_ interested in being with you."

Sissi said, "Why don't you take the fact that Yumi's disappearance is a sign saying that your not meant to be with Yumi.

Ulrich replied, "Look Sissi, can't you just except the fact that I'm not into you."

As Ulrich was about to leave, Sissi stepped out of the chair and turned Ulrich around, and then kissed him. Ulrich pushed away the minute she touched him.

Ulrich said, "Sissi what's wrong with you?"

Sissi said, "Didn't you feel a spark the minute it happened."

Ulrich replied, "No and quite frankly it wasn't a very pleasant one either," and then left the room.

Sissi sat in the room sad and depressed. She thought to herself, how is that even when I kidnap her he doesn't want me. She left the room and then got out her cell phone to call a taxi.

Meanwhile, in the storm cellar, Yumi was trying to escape. While she was tied she noticed a hook in the wall. Since her feet were tied to the bed, she had to hop her way there. When she got there, she heard something that made her worry that Sissi was on her way. She was about to quickly go back to her original spot, but then she came up with a plan, then she decided to go hide behind the door. Then, Sissi opened the door and Sissi realized that Yumi wasn't there. She had a very concerned look on her face, turned around and saw Yumi, then got punched right in the cheek.

Yumi said, "That's what you get for kidnapping me from my own home."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:He Loves me, He Loves me not

After the punch to the face, Sissi was out cold. Yumi got untied and then as she started to walk up the stairs, Sissi woke up from her punch. As Sissi opened to the door to the outside, she saw a road at the end of the grass and a forest, as she was heading down the backyard, she saw a lake and more houses. Then all of a sudden she started to hear footsteps coming up the stairs. As Sissi was outside, she looked around and couldn't see Yumi.

Sissi shouted, "Yumi, I know your out here, you can't hide forever."

As Sissi was searching for Yumi, Yumi was hiding in a tree, because she thought she was too dumb to realize she would hide in there.

As Yumi was standing in front of the tree, Yumi was thinking of two options, either she could attack her from behind for revenge of kidnapping her from her house, or she could hide in the tree and then climb down when she leaves and escape. Yumi, made the obvious choice.

Yumi jumped from the tree and on to Sissi. Yumi quickly got up that there was a skidoo, when she went in through the garage and then went to get the key, when she went to leave through the back door, Sissi slammed the door in her face. Yumi fell to the ground, Sissi kicked the key out of her hand, and then Yumi kicked Sissi in her stomach, and then threw her into a screen door. She went down for the key and then ran over to the skidoo. As she was about to start the boat, Sissi threw her head into the wheel.

As Sissi was doing it repeatedly, she said, "You think its so easy to get Ulrich's attention don't you. If it weren't for you, Ulrich would be in love with me, and no one else but me. And once I get rid of you, he'll come crawling to me and get rid of his stupid friends."

After throwing her head into the wheel, she threw her into the lake. As her head started to come up from the water, her nose started to bleed. Sissi got off the boat and then started dragging Yumi out of the lake and back into the her cage.

Sissi went inside the house to make a phone call to have a taxi pick her up. While she was waiting she took a shower to wash off from the fight.

As she was drying off, she looked in the mirror and told herself, "Ulrich, pretty soon you'll be all mine."

After that, she then left her house and go into the taxi. She then head back towards Kadic Academy.

Meanwhile, before Sissi got back to the school, Ulrich was trying to think of were Sissi might be. Ulrich said, "Jeremy, have you ever thought that maybe there's a activated tower?"

As Jeremy checked the computer, he said, "No, there isn't a activated tower."

Odd said, "Maybe she's in the cafeteria,"

Ulrich replied, "Odd, if your hungry, why don't you just go there instead of **hiding** the fact that you want to go."

Odd said, "No, I actually thought she might be down there, but now that you mention it, lets go down there right now."

They all left, but when Aelita was about to leave, she looked back and noticed that Ulrich was looking out the window.

Aelita said, "Ulrich, is everything okay?"

Ulrich replied, "I want to go to Lyoko, I think Xana might have something to do with Yumi's disappearance, so do you wanna go."

Aelita said, "Sure."

When they were making there way into the forest, Sissi was coming out of the taxi cab, and then came up with, in her opinion, a very good idea. Then, when they got to the factory, Aelita was thinking whether or not something was going on.

Aelita asked, "Are you sure you want to do this Ulrich, maybe its just nothing,"

Ulrich replied, "I just wanna check just to make sure Yumi isn't in danger."

They then entered Lyoko and then ran towards the nearest tower. Aelita then entered the tower, and then tried to find something that was out of the ordinary, but didn't find anything.

She left the tower and told Ulrich, "There's nothing in the tower about a Xana attack."

Ulrich replied, "Ok, then, maybe your right."

Ulrich started a countdown to attack one other so that they could leave, they did, and then left the factory. They came out of the sewer and started walking back to the school, and then all of a sudden, Ulrich got pulled into a bush. Aelita turned around and realized that Ulrich was gone, she then decided to go. Meanwhile in the bush, Ulrich was talking to Sissi.

Sissi said, "I thought you would never show up," and then kissed him.

Ulrich shouted, "Sissi, what's wrong with you!"

Sissi placed her hands on Ulrich's mouth and said, "I don't want anyone to know were here."

After going for another kiss, Ulrich rolled out of the bush and then started to run away.

Sissi came out and said, "Ulrich, sweetie, come back."

Ulrich said, "No, and for your information, that was _the_ most non-enjoyable thing in my life."

Sissi said, "I don't get it, Yumi's not here, I'm here. Why can't you say that you need to be with me, why are you to blind to see that?"

Ulrich replied, "I'm not crazy about you the way you are about me, and if you want to have a boyfriend, then don't come to me, okay."

Ulrich then walked away from Sissi and back to the school. Meanwhile, Sissi was left in the forest, heart-broken and confused. Sissi then realized that if she can't have Ulrich, then Yumi couldn't have Ulrich.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: We Can't Go On Together

After She got dumped by Ulrich, Sissi then went into her house. She was carrying a box that on the outside side said, _extreme danger_. She went into her bedroom, opened the box, and then grabbed a taser. As she held the taser in her hand, Sissi had a sinister smile on her face, as if she wanted to kill. She went into the cage with Yumi, who was still unconscious. She then tassed her to make her wake up. She screamed and then winced in pain.

Sissi said, "Okay here are the rules. You attempt to escape, you will got tazzed. You hit me, you get tazzed. You do anything that makes me annoyed, you will get tazzed, got it."

Yumi then jumped on her and hit were repeatedly with her elbow and smash the back of her head on the ground. She then got up and ran out of the cage with Sissi chasing her. When she got out of the storm cellar, she hid behind one of the doors and waited for Sissi. When she saw the top of Sissi's head, she threw the door on her head. She went into the house and went to the phone, but the line was dead. She then went over to find the key to the skidoo in its original spot where she found it, but it wasn't there. She turned around and then got hit in the face with a shoe.

Yumi elbowed her in the face and said, "Why can't you except the fact that Ulrich doesn't love you."

Sissi punched her and said, "Why don't except the fact that when Ulrich kissed me, he said that it was probably more better than kissing you."

After Yumi heard what Sissi had to say, she kicked her in the stomach and then tossed her onto the wall back first. Then she went into the garage and found a paddle boat. She dragged out of the garage and pushed it onto the lake. She started rowing towards the house across from Sissi's. Then heard a repeated gunshots, she looked at the back of the boat and saw a hole in it and went into the floor of the boat and then it started to sink. She looked back at the house and saw that Sissi had a gun in her hand. She then put the gun in her bag and was pulling out a tranquilizer gun. As she looked up she saw that Yumi jumped out of the boat and into the water, she took a quick shot and then Yumi got into the water. Yumi started feeling an itch on her foot. She pulled up her foot and realized that it was hit with a tranquilizer dart. She then started to feel sleepy, and then passed out. Sissi dived into the water to get Yumi, dragged her out and this time, she tied both of her feet to her bed, left and locked the door.

Meanwhile at Kadic, Ulrich was having a major meltdown.

Jeremy said, "Ulrich, why don't you calm down."

Ulrich replied, "I can't calm down, Yumi's missing and nobody cares."

Aelita said, "Don't worry, we'll find her, but this isn't a Xana attack, so Yumi must literally be in danger."

Odd said, "I know why Ulrich's so concerned about Yumi. Its because he likes her."

All of them shouted, "SHUT UP ODD!"

Odd said, "What, have you not noticed that Ulrich's gone banana's since Yumi's been gone."

Ulrich said, "I'm gonna go," And then left.

When he went to his room, he closed the door, then out of nowhere, Sissi turned him around and kissed him.

Ulrich said, "Sissi, how many times do I have to tell you, I don't love you."

Sissi said, "Why don't you just relax, and go with what your heart is telling you."

Ulrich replied, "My hearts telling me to get rid of you."

Sissi slapped him and said, "Fine."

She got up, and then pulled a gun from her bag.

Ulrich said, "Sissi, put that thing down."

Sissi said, "If I can't have you, then Yumi can't have you either, and there's no one that can save you now."

A voice said, "Ulrich, can I come in."

Aelita then walked in the room and saw Sissi pointing a gun at Ulrich.

Aelita said, "Sissi, are you crazy."

Sissi looked at both Aelita and Ulrich. She then pointed the gun away from Ulrich and pointed it toward Aelita and shot her. Aelita fell to the ground and started to wince in pain.

Ulrich shouted, "Aelita!"

He ran towards her to check on her. Sissi realized what she did and took her gun and hit Ulrich in the head. She then quickly put the gun in her bag, ran out, and went to go find someone.

Sissi ran into the cafeteria and shouted, "Jim, Aelita and Ulrich got shot!"

Jim spat water from his mouth and was breathing deeply and slowly.

Jim said, "Sissi… where are they?"

Sissi replied, "There by Ulrich's room, I don't know how long they'll last."

Jim than ran out to go get them. Sissi then called an ambulance. A few minutes later, an ambulance came and took away Aelita and Ulrich.

Jim said, "What kind of a sick person would do this?"

Sissi replied, "I don't know. I honestly don't know."

Sissi then started feeling guilty for what happened. She then started wondering what would happen if Ulrich or Aelita woke up and told someone what happened. She started thinking about what to do. So she got out a paper and pencil and started writing a letter. The day after, she went to the hospital and went into Ulrich's room. She leaned over him and kissed him, then left a note in his hand.

She left and said, "Nurse, when the patient wakes up, I want you to ask him to read the letter I left him."

The nurse said, Sure."

She left the hospital and went into a taxi.

Sissi said, "Please take me to my house," To the driver.

They then start driving off toward Sissi's house. Sissi then started thinking that she might thought what she was about to do would be the hardest thing she would have done in her whole life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5:The End **

**The day after, Ulrich woke up. He looked around and saw a bunch of medical supplies, a few bloody rubber gloves, and a bed next to his. He sat up and saw Aelita in the bed with dry blood on her clothes. He then felt something in his hand. It was a letter, he opened it and it said… **

_**Ulrich, **_

_**I know for a fact that your mad at me, and I think I should give you an explanation why I hit you and shot Aelita. I kidnapped Yumi, and the reason I did everything was all for you. In just a matter of hours, I'm going to kill Yumi, I'm going to give you some options. If you leave the hospital and come to save Yumi, then she dies, if you call the cops, then I'll kill both Yumi and myself, and if you stay at the hospital, then no body dies and I will leave France and you and Yumi never will have to deal with me ever again. To show if you will follow these demands, I will kill her at 12:00 A.M. I love you, but I hate Yumi, and you can't make stop what I'm about to do. **_

**He thought to himself was Sissi out of his mind. He was going to leave and saw a nurse come into the room and then decided to stay in the bed. **

**The nurse looked at Ulrich and said, "Oh, you finally woke up." **

**Ulrich asked, "What happened?" **

**The nurse replied, "You got hit in the back of the head with something pretty hard, your friend there isn't very lucky." **

**Ulrich asked, "Is she gonna be okay?" **

**The nurse said, "I don't know, we managed to get the bullet, but she hasn't woken up yet since we did." **

**Ulrich said, "When can I leave?" **

**The nurse replied, "Well, you suffered some head damage, so maybe a couple hours." **

**Ulrich looked at a clock and saw that it was 11:00 A.M. **

**Ulrich said, "Can I leave now?" **

**The nurse said, "I recommend that you stay here, so you can rest and look after your friend," And then left. **

**He then realized that he had no time to stay. So he got out of the bed and rushed out of the nearest exit. **

**Meanwhile, Sissi was dragging Yumi outside with her hands tied and a blindfold over her face. She pushed her to the ground and then took the blindfold off her face. **

**Sissi said, "Well look how the mighty have fallen." **

**Yumi said, "Why are you doing this, why do you want Ulrich so bad that your willing to go psycho and kidnap me?" **

**Sissi said, "You don't know what it's like to be me. I don't have anyone to hang out with other then those stupid dorks who follow me like a bunch of stalkers, I have no family who understands me, and what's worse is that I have to take the back seat to you while you and Ulrich go off and have fun together." **

**Yumi said, "That's what this is about, you feel so threatened by me that you have to kill me to get Ulrich to fall in love with you." **

"**Well maybe if you didn't come between me and Ulrich then I wouldn't be here would we," Said Sissi. **

**Yumi said, "Go to-" **

**Before she could finish the sentence, Sissi pulled out a gun and pointed it at her head. **

**Sissi said, "I'd be careful about what I say." **

**Yumi was on the ground and was thinking how she was going to get out of this mess. **

**Yumi then kicked her in the gut, and then threw her wrist against her knee and the gun got thrown out of her hand. Yumi then became prepared for what was coming at her. **

**Yumi said, "Sissi, I don't wanna hurt you." **

**Sissi said, "What, you think that I'm gonna run in fear like a little girl. For once I'm taking charge and no one likes that because there all comfortable with the little princess who they think acts like a brat. Well I'm sick of that girl who always has to follow the rules." **

**She then punched Yumi, and Yumi punched her back, and it when back and forth, and back and forth. Sissi then took her shoe off her foot and hit Yumi. After falling on the ground, Sissi would yank her by the hair and throw her face on to the ground. **

**Sissi started rubbing her face on the grass while saying, "What do you say for self now?" **

**Yumi then elbowed her in the gut, and tried to attempt to walk onto the deck. She went for a lawn chair, folded it and then threw it at Sissi which hit her face first. **

**Meanwhile, Ulrich went into the nearest pay phone, got a phone book, and went looking for Sissi's adress. He found it, ripped out the page, left, and then called a taxi. **

**He said, "Can you take me to this adress?" **

**He looked at the adress and said, "You do realize this will cost a lot of money right?" **

**Ulrich replied, "Yeah, just get me there and get there fast." **

**They drove away and the minute they left…they hit traffic. **

**Meanwhile, Sissi and Yumi were still having a violent cat fight. Sissi had nose bleed and a few scabs and bruises. Yumi had a black eye and was bleeding from the mouth. **

**Sissi said, "Is that all you got." **

**Yumi then slapped her furiously. **

**Yumi said, "Why don't just get over Ulrich and move on with your pathetic life?!" **

**Sissi then slapped her back and said, "I shouldn't be talking, because unlike you, I have kissed Ulrich more times than you have." **

**Yumi stood there and then kicked her in the stomach. Then threw her into the lake. She went into the house, tried to call the police, but there was no service. She went upstairs into Sissi's room to find a cell phone, but couldn't find it. She looked out a window and noticed that Sissi was not in the lake anymore. She went downstairs and saw that the door was opened and that there was a trail of wet feet hiding going towards the closet. She stepped towards the closet with caution, but before she did, she went towards the fireplace and grabbed one of the fireplace utensils. She opened the door and saw that no one was in the closet. She turned around and saw a wet Sissi holding a steel chair in her hand. Just as she was about to swing the chair, she threw a knee into her stomach. When Yumi was about to hit her with the utensil, but then got sprayed with air freshener. She started rubbing her eyes and then took a chair to the head. She was out cold and then Sissi started dragging her outside and tied her together. **

**A few minutes after the fight ended, Ulrich was still in the car and was stuck in traffic big time. He started tapping his foot on the floor at a nervous pace. **

**Ulrich said, "Do you have the time?" **

**The driver looked at his watch and said, "11:45." **

**Ulrich then thought whether or not he should run there or he should just stay and try and be patient. Ulrich got out of the car. **

**But before he could close the door, the driver interrupted and said, "Hey, what are you doing?" **

**Ulrich said, "I'm not a very patient person, how much do I owe you." **

**The driver said, "One hundred dollars." **

**Ulrich shouted, "One hundred bucks!" **

**The driver said, "I'm just playing with you, you owe me fifteen bucks." **

**Ulrich paid the driver, closed the door, and then started running on the sidewalk. While running, he pulled out his phone and called 911. **

**A few minutes after that, Sissi was pointing her gun towards Yumi, who had both her hands and feet tied together. **

**Yumi said, "Sissi, is killing me really worth getting Ulrich?" **

**Sissi replied, "You have no idea what I'll do to get Ulrich, even if it means getting rid of you." **

**Yumi said, "Your not gonna kill me Sissi." **

**Sissi asked, "What makes you think that?" **

**Yumi replied, "If you were you would have done it by now." **

**Sissi stood there for a few minutes, still gun pointed towards Yumi. **

**Yumi interrupted the silence and said, "Are you gonna stand there looking pretty or are gonna get the stupid job done." **

**Yumi then pulled out a pocket knife from her pocket and started cutting herself free and got toward Sissi. She told her to stop, but Yumi still went towards her. Yumi took the gun and put it on her forehead. **

**Sissi said, "Are you crazy?" **

**Yumi said, "I'm just trying to give you a helping hand since you don't have to the guts to pull the trigger." **

**Sissi then had a look of annoyance on her face. Yumi then punched Sissi. She was going to escape, and then heard a pop and felt a huge pain in her back. She put her hand on her back to see what happened, she brought it back to her face and saw red smears on her hand. She got on her knees and fell to the ground, looked up and saw a blur running towards her, and before she could see who it was clearly, she closed her eyes. The blur turned out to be Ulrich, who was crying his eyes out. He looked up at Sissi with a very angry look. **

**Sissi said, "I told you not to come here." **

**Ulrich got up and said, "Why?" **

**Sissi said, "I wanted you to love me, and you didn't realize it unless I did this, and there's someone else who's at fault here." **

**Ulrich had a shocked look on his face and said, "Who?" **

**Sissi replied, "You." **

**Ulrich was very confused. **

**Sissi said, "If you loved me and not her, then this wouldn't have happened in the first place, and as for the whole killing Yumi thing, I didn't kill her, you did." **

**Ulrich was then going to hit Sissi, but Sissi raised the gun on Ulrich. **

**Ulrich said, "Sissi, put that thing down before you kill someone else." **

"**Since you came here, I now realize that you don't love me, so in a few second your gonna join Yumi," Said Sissi. **

**Then all of a sudden, police cars came into the drive way. They came out with guns and pointed them at Sissi and Ulrich. **

**One of the cops said, "You, drop the gun, put your hands behind your head and get on the ground." **

**Sissi got on the ground and mouthed the words to Ulrich I still love you. **

**Another cop said, "You, step away from the girl and get by the car." **

**Ulrich was going towards the car. Sissi then had a feeling in her gut to do something. She got up and ran towards Ulrich, turned him around and kissed him. The cops started running towards them. One cop pulled Ulrich away, the other cop put Sissi to the ground. **

**The cop said, "Sissi Delmas you are under arrest anything you say can and will be held against you." **

**He put handcuffs on her and dragged her over to the car. Sissi managed to get out of the cops hands and go to kiss Ulrich one last time. The cop took her and shoved her in the car. She looked at Ulrich as she was being driven to prison. Ulrich looked away and started walking towards Yumi's dead body. **

**A cop came over and said, "Is this girl a friend of yours?" **

**Ulrich replied, "She was." **

**A few months after the arrest, Sissi was sent to court. Aelita, Jeremy, Odd, and Ulrich were in audience. **

**The judge said, "Can someone explain the charges towards this girl." **

**A cop said, "Yes your honor, she will be charged with murder, kidnapping, and assault with deadly weapons." **

**Odd whispered in Aelita's ear, "That's not surprising." **

**The judge banged his gavel and said, "Hey, do not interrupt this court." **

**The judge said, "Can a Odd Della Robbia please come to the witness stand?" **

**He came to the witness stand and sat on the chair. **

**The judge said, "Okay, try and tell the court everything you know about Sissi Delmas." **

**Odd said, "Well, we all know that Sissi had feelings for Ulrich. She tried many things to get her to love him, but they never worked. And of the many times she tried to get Ulrich to love her, we never thought she would ever resort to murder, Sissi knew that Yumi did have feelings for Ulrich, but we'll never know because she got killed. Is it ok if I ask you a question your highness." **

"**Your honor," Said the judge. **

**Odd said, "Sorry, your honor, will they be serving Danish after this is over?" **

**The judge replied, "No." **

**Odd asked, "Will there be pot pie when this is over?" **

**The judge replied, "No." **

**Odd said, "Will they be serving-" **

**The judge banged his gavel and said, "This is a court room, not a food court, now if you ask me what they'll be serving one more time I'm going to-" **

**Odd interrupted and said, "Ah ha, so they will be serving something at the end of the court." **

**The judge said, "Ok enough out of this, please take him off the witness stand." **

**Odd got off the stand, went up to the desk and said, "Are in a bad mood or are you just naturally like this?" **

**The judge banged his gavel and said, "There will be order** in this court."

Odd took his gavel and said, "Hey look, I'm an honorary judge. Now all I need is a wig and a fancy outfit and I'm complete."

After waving the gavel in the air, the judge grabbed it and slammed it two times and said, "Security!"

Security came into the room to get Odd. But before they could, Odd managed to slip past the cops and run out the door and then the cops chased after him. The audience were eyeing the cops as they chased him and were thinking that Odd was crazy for running from the law.

Jeremy broke the silence and said, "He's a bit of a comedian, it gets very annoying once in a while."

The judge said, "Ok then, can a Aelita Stone please come up to the stand?"

Aelita got up from her seat and went to the witness stand.

The judge said, "Is it true that you were shot by Sissi Delmas?"

Aelita replied, "Yes."

The judge said, "What happened when you walked into the room?"

Aelita said, "Well, I saw Sissi with a gun, and I thought to my self, what could have happened that would make her do that? I think she got lost and confused… and I don't remember anything but the sound of a popping noise and searing pain in my shoulder… and then I woke up in a hospital with a bunch of medical equipment by the right side of my hospital bed… some of the tools had…dry blood on them…I'm sorry but I can't continue with this anymore," And started to cry a little.

The judge said, "I understand."

She left the witness stand and went to go sit down, but before she could, a cop offered her a tissue and took it to wipe her tears. She looked at Sissi at a table with her lawyer.

She walked over to her and said, "I hope you rote in a cell for what you put me and friends through and especially for what you did to Yumi."

Sissi got up out of her chair and attacked Aelita. The audience rose from their chairs to see the fight because it got interesting. Cops were trying to pull them apart. Aelita managed to break free from the cops and then rammed Sissi into the table where she was sitting. More cops started coming in and Jeremy and Ulrich came out of their seats to restrain Aelita.

The judge banged his gavel repeatedly and said, "Ladies, there will be order in this court, now both of you have a seat."

Aelita was going back to her seat, but then she turned around and jumped off the table and onto Sissi. They both went over into the audience. The judge was banging his gavel, the audience was moving away from the catfight, Aelita was repeatedly punching Sissi. Cops were trying to restrain Aelita, but had no success.

The judge said, "Security!"

Security came and took Aelita and escorted her out of the building.

The judge said, "For god sakes people this is a court room not a day at the circus."

Meanwhile, Aelita was being taken outside by security. She waited outside and sat underneath a tree. Then something fell from the tree and landed in front of her, it was Odd.

Odd said, "Hey, what did they kick you out for?"

Aelita replied, "I got in a very big catfight with Sissi."

Odd said, "High five."

Aelita gave Odd a high five.

Aelita asked, "Why were you in the tree?"

"I was trying to not get caught in case if a cop came escorting someone outside," Said Odd.

Aelita noticed that a cop saw them talking through a window and was rushing outside to catch them.

Aelita said, "If I were you I would either run or climb back up the tree because a cops coming."

Odd looked at the door and saw it open. As the cop opened the door, he looked and saw that it was just Aelita under the tree by herself.

The cop said, "Was there a kid wearing purple clothing and had a spike in his hair under there talking to you?"

Aelita lied and said, "Nope."

The cop stared for a minute and then closed the door.

After the door closed Aelita said, "You can come out now."

Odd was behind the tree, started looking around, and came out from behind.

Odd said, "Thanks Aelita."

Aelita replied, "No problem."

Meanwhile, back in the court, Ulrich was in the witness stand.

Ulrich was continuing to talk, "…I woke up in the hospital with a note in my hand telling me stay and not come to save Yumi. So I left because at that moment I realized that Sissi has lost her mind. So I went to her house and saw Yumi fall to ground. I went towards her and saw the bullet hole in her back. I looked at Sissi and she said that everything was my fault, because if I had fallen in love with her and not Yumi, then she would still be alive right now."

Sissi's lawyer stood up and said, "Your honor, may I ask the witness a question?"

The judge said, "Sure."

The lawyer said, "Mr. Stern, did you have feelings for Yumi?"

Jeremy shouted, "OBJECTION!"

The judge said, "Over ruled."

Jeremy replied, "Your honor is it really necessary for a lawyer to ask a witness if they love someone."

The judge banged his gavel, "Would you like to be thrown out of this court room like the rest of you friends?"

Jeremy said, "But seriously, it's a very big thing for a lawyer to have the nerve-"

Jeremy was interrupted by the judge hitting his gavel and said, "Security."

Before security could get to him he said, "I don't need help to find the exit I'm not a idiot."

Jeremy let himself out and saw Aelita and Odd under a tree.

Odd said, "Hey Einstein, you got kicked out to."

"Yeah, all because I questioned a lawyers motive," Said Jeremy.

Odd said, "Well this is just great, we're stuck out here while the good stuff is going on in there."

Jeremy replied, "Well, so far it's not to great, Sissi's lawyer asked Ulrich if he loved Yumi."

Aelita said, "Can they do that in court?"

Jeremy said, "Appearently they can, because that's why they kicked me out for saying that it was a bad thing."

Odd looked at the window and said, "I think we can probably hear whats going on if we get close to the windows."

They ran towards the windows and Jeremy lifted up Odd so he could hear.

Jeremy said, "God how much do you eat Odd."

Odd said, "Shush, I can't hear anything."

In the court room, Ulrich could see Odds head outside the window.

Sissi's lawyer said, "I'll only ask you this one last time, do you or do you not love Yumi?"

Ulrich sat for a second and said, "Yes."

Sissi looked up and looked at Ulrich. Her hair was covering her face and her eye was sticking out.

Ulrich said, "I wanted to tell her many times but I was too afraid to tell her. Now I never can because of what she did."

The judge said, "Thank you, you may have a seat."

Ulrich got off the stand and went to his seat. Before he could, he went over to Sissi's table and got into her face.

Ulrich said, "I never loved you, and after what you did, I want-"

Before Ulrich could finish what he was going to say, Sissi took his head and threw it onto the table. When Odd saw what happened outside, he fell and hit the ground.

Jeremy asked, "What happened?"

Odd said, "He said that he loved Yumi and then Sissi attacked him."

Aelita said, "Do you think we should go and help him?"

Odd said, "I don't think we can with all the security that's probably waiting incase if we try to get in."

Back in the court room, Sissi was attacking Ulrich. She was punching him and slapping him. The cops tried to pull her off, but she hit the cops and took one of the cops gun. She was about to shot Ulrich but one of the cops pushed Sissi and she shot his right arm. He was screaming in pain. Then one of the cops hit her in the back of the head and knocked her unconscious.

Meanwhile outside, Jeremy, Odd, and Aelita were worried after hearing a gun shot.

Jeremy said, "That's it I'm going inside."

Aelita said, "Wait for me."

Odd said, "Me too, I don't wanna miss all the fun."

They were gong inside and then people started coming out. Cops came out with Sissi. Then an ambulance came to the court house, a stretcher ran inside and a couple minutes later, they came out with Ulrich on it with a bandage on his right arm. They were curious as to what happened and how minutes ago when they were in there everything was fine.

Aelita went over to the judge and said, "Exucse me, can explain what happened?"

The judge said, "Well, he said that he loved this girl named Yumi, he went over to say something and then she beats him up and shoots his right arm after a cop bumped into her. I tell ya, this'll be the last time a do a court session that involves either troubled teen romance, or annoying kids," and then stared down Aelita. Aelita smiled and then ran away.

Aelita ran to Odd and Jeremy and said, "Appearently Sissi went love crazy and shot Ulrichs arm because he said he loved Yumi."

Jeremy said, "What are standing here for, lets go to the hospital."

Odd shouted, "WAAAAAIT, can we at least stop for some food on the way there, im hungry."

Aelita and Jeremy shouted, "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!"

"What, I'm hungry and I've been sitting in court, waiting outside and falling on the ground. With all the excitement, I absolutely need something to eat," replied Odd.

Jeremy said, "You can get something at the vending machine when we get to the hospital now lets go."

They ran to the hospital to make sure Ulrich was okay.

Two months later, Ulrich, who had a cast on his arm, and Aelita went to go see Sissi in jail. A cop was escorting them to the phone booth where they would talk. Aelita sat in the seat and went to talk to Sissi.

Aelita said, "So, how's life in a cell wearing nothing but orange?"

Sissi scowled at her and said, "If it weren't for all these cops and this window holding us back I would beat you up really badly."

Aelita said, "Go ahead that'll probably give you a bunch of life sentences."

Sissi asked, "Why are you here?"

Aelita said, "I came because you caused you casued me and my friends so much pain, especially for Ulrich and Yumi, and if it weren't for you, they would be together right now and you would just be a lonely-"

Sissi interrupted and said, "Look princess, if hadn't been for Yumi then we wouldn't be here."

Aelita said, "Maybe if you kept your buesiness to yourself and not be so nosey then we wouldn't have this conversation."

Sissi said, "Have you ever thought that all this is Ulrich's fault falling loving Yumi and not me, or who knows, have you ever thought that this is all Yumi's fault?"

Aelita said, "Don't you dare say her name again."

Sissi said, "What are you gonna do?"

Aelita said, "You have **no** idea what I am capable of when it comes to someone hurting my friends."

Sissi said, "OOh, im so scared."

Aelita pounded her fist onto the window so hard, it almost broke. Ulrich rubbed her shoulder and whispered something in her ear. Aelita gave Ulrich the phone and then Ulrich sat on the chair.

Ulrich said, "I'm am going to tell you something very important, don't talk until I tell you to got it?"

Sissi said, "Fine."

Ulrich said, "This will be the last time you will ever see me. When you get out of here, I will pretend your not there and move on with my life. Although I can never forget what you did to Yumi, and who know's, you might be in here forever. Is there something that you might want to say to me?"

Sissi said, "Yes, I don't regret anything that happened, and even if I didn't kidnap Yumi, I would still try and get rid of her. I never liked Yumi and after what you said in court, I hate both Yumi and you."

Ulrich and Sissi stared each other down. Aelita was watching everything and thought that this might get ugly.

A cop came over and said, "Ok, times up."

Aelita was thinking to herself thank god.

Sissi said, "Good bye Ulrich."

She hung up the phone and then went back with the rest of the criminals. Ulrich hung up his phone and then walked out of the police station with Aelita.


End file.
